The school newspaper
by Zonnyzone96
Summary: Hinata's dream since she was a babe was to own a section in the school newspaper. What happens when she gets it? And how far will she go to keep it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first story from on fanfiction, so i will totally acept your criticizm or advice. **

**ENJOY**

.

.

I stared at the door for the second time this week. It had always been my dream as a child to be a journalist for the school newspaper, and it had taken me a year to even come this close to the door, other times I just watched from afar and imagined myself as The journalist, everyone fawned over me. But that only happened in my dreams.

But now i will make it reality. I walked towards the door and opened it _this is it_ I thought. Then I paused, Tsunade was shouting at her long and loyal assistant Shizume. _She had such a temper_. I shut the door at silently as I could and stepped back outside, _maybe later_.

'So you're just going to run away again', Kiba my best friend since I was in kindergarten, he's the only one who understood me.

'I'm not running, I'm just not facing the problem here'.

'And that's what's called running Hinata, besides you're the best when it comes to the news and you know that'.

I sigh, he was right I needed to step up, but I couldn't, I mean my legs wouldn't move. Before you know it Kiba was at my side leading me back to the room.

'W-what are you doing I can't go back in there', I tried to reason with him. 'I could choke on my words, then I may die, and then, and then...' The bell went off.

'You're so lucky', Kiba said as he let me go.

.

.

I went to my next class, which was English class. Jihara was our English, well he was an okay teacher I think.

I noticed that some seats we're empty that belonged to Ino, Sakura, Karin and Jin _wonder where they went_.

'Oh my god! Oh my! Oh my! He's here!' Said Ino the others just squealed.

'Settle down', said Jihara impatiently.

'Who's here?' Naruto asked.

'Sasuke-kun dummy!' Sakura said walking to her sit.

'Ohhhh... Hey you just called me a dummy!'

Everyone ignored Naruto's comment, he was the least important when the Uchiha stepped into the class.

Now I understand why the girls are fawning over him, he looked untouchable, he hair spiked but in a real unique way, he nose we're so pointed it made him look like he was looking down at everyone _maybe he was_. His lips we're drawn into a snare.

'Oh a new student, introduce yourself to the class please', Jihara said.

The new student whom I now know as Sasuke took a deep breath, 'the name; Uchiha Sasuke, and I will be called that _only_ that'. He said giving Sakura a pointed look.

'Okay, that was weird, go sit down next to...' all the girls stretched out their hands to the air, '...Hinara', they put their hands down, their face showing disappointment.

'I'm Hinata'.

'Yeah, whatever'.

And that's the thing about school, I've been schooling with this people since I was a kid and everyone still doesn't know my name, at least it was better than being picked on, maybe.

.

.

'Hey can i get a pen?' Sasuke asked, we were five minutes into class and I all I wanted to do was to go to launch. So I ignored him, not that I dislike him or anything, but who comes to school on the first day and doesn't bring a pen? Besides i didn't have an extra. 'Hey can you hear me? DO YOU SPEAK?' He started talking real slowly.

'Of course she does, but she doesn't speak to losers like you' Kiba said, I sighed I was so glad i didn't have to talk, I knew if I stuttered he would probably laugh at me, he looks like that kind of guy.

'Hm, her loss'.

I put my head down and kept writing, I don't know how long I was doing that.

'Hinto, you don't mind showing our new student around do you?' Jihara said.

'I-I'

'Good, Sasuke you have a new tour guide', I was about to say no, really. 'You see class you should learn from Hitara, always the good student'. The whole class burst into laughter except Sasuke, I didn't look too please with the arrangement either.

.

.

I walked down the school not knowing whether Sasuke was following me or not. I'm pretty sure he thought I was boring but that was the least of my problems, I needed to ditch him before his screaming fans come and attack me.

'Are you ever going to talk?' Sasuke asked with an irritated tone. I suddenly realised the hall was cleared of students, _we are so late._

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Suddenly he was in front of me, I stopped, 'okay I don't get the whole you not talking to me because you think I'm a bad guy thing, but I need to get to class, can you please show me the way, Hinata?' He showed me his subject paper, and I could see his next subject was Biology _wow we're going to the same class again_.

I awkwardly walked to the biology class down the hall.

'Oh good you're here', Kakashi sensei said.

'Yeah, we got lost', Sasuke said dryly.

'It's okay you're both new here'. _I'VE BEEN HERE ALL MY LIFE _I wanted to shout.

'Hey hottie, i saved you a sit', Karin said. She's the only fan girl taking Biology.

Sasuke went and sat down next to her while I got the back seat next to Kiba.

'So you ready' Kiba asked.

'For what?', i asked.

'For the school news paper, I heard the girl from the gossip section got a bad injury, so maybe you could replace her just till she gets better'.

'I don't think...'

'Come on Hinata for once in your take a risk, I dare you'.

'You're on'.

.

.

_You can do it Hinata, you are a strong and confident girl_, I thought to myself. I took a deep breath, _this is it_. I walked in...

'Oh so you broke your leg, and on top of that you got found out and you expect me to give you a week off to heal?'

'But Tsunade...'

'You're fired!'

Ezra walked passed me with a sad look on her face. That's when she saw me, Tsunade, the editor in chief of the school magazine, the one and only greatest manga writer Manna, I couldn't read another one of it after she got fired, I still don't know why she got fired.

'What are you doing here', Tsunade asked, i found it so hard to breath. 'Let me rephrase that, who are you?' She talked slowly like she was talking to a kid.

'I um... m-my name is H-hinata'. _Don't mess this up, don't mess this up, not now_. I kept repeating in my head, 'i-i love your work a-and I was wondering if I could g-get a job working as a journalist for t-the school n-news paper'.

'And why do you think i need someone working in the gossip section?'

'B-because you just fired the only gossip journalist you had?'

'You're hired, meet me here tomorrow'. She said and walked out the door.

'I got the job?' I said without stuttering. _I have to tell Kiba._

**END...**

**Thanks for sharing this wonderful experience with me, for the next chapter, i need to add a new chapter. So the first person to write the names Jihara sensei called Hinata in the rite order i will use the name your name on fan fiction.**

**Oh and grammar checks, did i spell anything wrong, please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DETOUR**

I walked out of the office trying to hold in my excitement, but even then I couldn't remove the smile off my face.

'What happened? Did you get it?' Kiba kept asking.

'Well...'

'Tell me!' I could tell Kiba was getting impatient.

'You're looking at the new journalist of the gossip section of the school news paper'

'Gossip section? I didn't think you were into that', he looked concerned. _It isn't that hard is it?_

'I know, but it was the only available section there'. I paused, 'and besides Tsunade was in a bad mood'. I am a big fan of her and her writing, but I had to admit, sometimes I was a bit scared of her.

'You do know that most of the stuff written on the gossip sections is lies, right?'

'I know, but hopefully I wouldn't have to do that'. I believed in integrity, 'I will tell the truth at all times'.

'Yeah, can you dig up dirt on the new guy, he gets under my skin'. Hinata didn't like the idea. 'And if you dig up dirt on the popular people they might start reading your article'.

He was kind of right, but I didn't like that idea.

.

.

We walked into the launch room with our food in our hands. Tenten waved to call us over. Kiba and I sat down with them.

Tamari, Shino and I have been friends since I started schooling in Konoha high, Kiba and I have been friends since we were kids while Tenten just joined the group.

'Look at him, sitting down there like he owns the school, I hate popular's', Tamari said once we sat down. We all knew she was talking about the new kid, Sasuke.

Shino just sighed.

'H-he doesn't act like he owns the school', I said. But I had to admit, him sitting there alone made him look kind of powerful.

'Whatever'.

.

.

I walked outside the school gates to _why do they all not like him,_ I asked myself.

'Hey!' I looked at who called me, 'seriously, are you deaf?'

'W-why are you following me', I asked him, I was the only one who took this route home.

'My home is that way'

'Oh' I hugged my bag to my chest.

'So you're Neji's cousin?' Sasuke asked, he seemed to be interested in a conversation.

'Yes' I said.

The rest of the walk home was quiet, Sasuke went his way to his house, and I did the same.

.

.

_Just in time,_ I though as I sat on the dining table. Today is family dinner, which only the only day that we eat together.

'How was school?' My father asked.

'Great, we had algebra test today and I got an A', Hanabi said with a smile.

'Good, you?' My father asked me.

'U-umm...' I couldn't tell him I got a post at the school magazine and I knew that.

Buzz, my phone went _nice save_, 'sorry'. I answered the phone. Even though the look my father gave me said, _don't you dare pick that up._

'Hiiiiii!' Tenten said excitedly.

Even though Tenten and I were friends we didn't really talk much so I wondered why she was calling me.

'H-hey, what's going on?'

'Nothing, just wanted to ask if Neji was with you', _why is she asking of Neji._

'Um y-yeah'

'Hinata, hang up now', my father said, I could tell he was really pissed.

'Coming', I said. I held my phone tighter to my ear.

'Good', Tenten sighed in relief. 'He left his history textbook outside his locker and I wanted to return it'

Tenten and Neji were going to the same class, so maybe it should not be surprising that Tenten is calling me about Neji.

'Okay, I'll tell him'

.

.

'On the left, here is Sai, he's the editor of the comic section. Over here is SweetP. Advertising, Wannabe jock guy is in charge of the local news stuff and you have me, your assistant editor, Comik geek with a K, that's my name'. She said in one breath

'Uh...' I really wanted to ask that was her real name, but she beat me to it.

'Oh I forgot, we all go by nicknames cause its fun, I mean imagine us calling you by your real name, Hiko', she paused. 'What were your parents thinking when they gave you that name anyway'

'M-my...' I couldn't finish before she interrupted me.

'Don't answer that, sometimes I just talk too much. So what will be your nick name?'

'Hinata' I said without stuttering.

'Nice choiceee! So let's get started', shoved a book in my hands, it read _guidelines to magazine_, I guess I had to read it all. 'Oh and you should start from the gym area at launch, that's where Bookworm got all her article'.

The bell went off.

'I guess I'll see you later' Comik said.

'B-bye' I made my way to my locker and shoved the rule book inside. _This is going to be a long day._

.

.

I did as Comik geek said and was not surprised everything turned out as she said. Ino, Sakura and Karin were sitting on the ground floor on the gym.

'So do we have the party at my house on Saturday or what?' Sakura asked.

'I don't think so, have you checked out furniture lately', Ino spat. 'They're like so out of fashion'

'At least I have furniture'

'What did you say, forehead girl?!' I could tell they were going to have a heated argument as I jotted down.

'Hey guys, what about my house?' Karin stepped in.

'Yeah that's a great idea' Ino said.

'So Friday night it is then'.

They all got up except Sakura who was left sulking.

I went with them; I couldn't miss a single detail.

'Did you see Sasuke's butt?' I heard Ino ask.

'He's so hot'. Karin squealed.

'I wonder what type of girl he likes', Ino said to Karin.

'Yeah, and I'm going to be the firsts to find out'

'Oh yeah?'

I was too busy wondering what type of girl Sasuke liked to listen to their conversation any longer. Even though I didn't really care about minimal things like that, I knew it would be a wonderful cover story for the school magazine.

That's when it hit me; I had to write an article about Sasuke, the schools heart throb.

.

.

**END**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked through the school hall the next week; all of the students were gathered around a corner, laughing, some were even holding up posters to their friends _what's so funny_, I though.

That's when I saw it; Pictures of Karin wearing a balloon pajamas with very dorky glasses were hanging all over the school wall.

I quickly ran towards Kiba, 'what's going on' I whispered to him.

'You didn't hear?' I shook my head, no. 'You are a genius Hinata, someone wrote in the school magazine that there will be a party at Karin's house two days ago, turns out it really was supposed to be next week Saturday, and as you can guess everyone who is anyone went to her house very excited about the get together, and voila'

'Oh no... I can't believe I got the information wrong' I said studying the hem of my clothing. 'Now look at what I've done'. I felt so horrible, it was only my first article and I got already started spreading rumours, maybe the gossip section isn't for me.

'Are you kidding me?' Kiba chucked, 'you made everyone's day'

I looked around and saw that indeed he was right, everyone found the fact that someone just got humiliated real funny, everyone except for Neji. He wasn't smiling at all, in fact he looked angry and he was walking towards me, _wait why is he walking towards me_ we really never talked and in school no one knew we were related.

Does he know it's me? Oh no, will he be disappointed in me like dad? Should I hide? Too late he was already at my side with a scowl on his face.

'Oh hi Neji' Kiba said coolly, sometimes I wised I could be as smooth as him. Why was I so scared anyway, the only ones that knew I was the one in charge of the gossip section apart from the people I was working with was Kiba and I know Kiba wouldn't tell anyone.

'Did you read this morning's paper?' Neji asked ignoring Kiba. He hates the fact that I still hang out with Kiba, I think it's because he thinks Kiba is a bad influence on me.

'N-no why' I stuttered, I really hoped he couldn't see through me.

'I just wanted to tell you to me careful, this journalist are the most mean, backstabbing people ever, and until we find them you have to be really careful'. I sighed; Neji is the school president, it's expected of him to be worried about me. But hearing the way he talked about the journalist really got to me, _I thought I could be different_.

'Okay thanks'.

.

.

The teachers finally got rid of the posters and sent us to class, today went like a breeze before you knew it, and it was launch. I have never been so happy to be sitting on the launch table with my friends.

But my friends weren't their self today, nobody was, we were all looking at the scene on the popular side of the table.

'Hey, dorky' That was Karin's new name since this morning, I couldn't help but feel bad, even though Karin wasn't a nice person, no one deserved to be treated like that.

'Where did you buy your glasses the ninety nine cent store?' I cringed.

'Hey go sit at the dork table!' The whole table of people were making different comments; I couldn't sit and watch this happening.

So I got up from my table and at that moment Karin looked at me, that's when I saw that she had tears in her eyes. So I did the only thing I could do.

I ran out of the cafeteria.

I didn't care if Kiba was calling be back, or if I looked weird, I just wanted to get away.

I didn't even have the courage to apologise, no I couldn't, I cared too much about my article to put my identity at risk.

.

.

I found myself outside the school yard.

Then I saw Sasuke lying on the grass, his hands were at the back of his head, supporting his shoulders, he looked so peaceful with his eyes closed. _I should let him rest,_ I tiptoed away.

'You're not thinking of running again are you?' Sasuke said not even opening his eyes. _How did he know I was here?_

'I w-wasn't running, I was just giving you space'. I poked my fingers together.

'Come', he patted the ground beside him.

I walked and sat beside him; instead of feeling shy if felt courage. 'How come you're not in the cafeteria'?

'I had my launch here', he went into a sitting position. 'So I'm guessing you didn't find it funny about what happened this morning'

I looked at the grasses, anything but him. I was so overwhelmed with guilt and I was sure it could show on my face. 'Why do you talk to me?' I changed the subject.

'Because I know what's its like to feel invisible'. He got up, before I could ask him any questions, the bell went off, and by the time I looked back, Sasuke was already making his way back into the school.

.

.

_Because I know how it is to feel invisible. _Those words kept repeating itself again in my head; Sasuke became an interesting topic to me.

I couldn't pay attention in my classes today, but no one seemed to notice.

I thought of Karin, she went home during lunch period, I'm pretty sure she couldn't stand the bulling any longer. _I have to make things right._

And then a light bulb went off in my head, a perfect plan to get things back to normal.

.

.

'You're kidding me right? You honestly want me to do this?' SweeetP asked with a raised brow.

'Y-yeah', I wasn't sure if it was going to work, but I had to try.

'Okay, your funeral' she walked to the printing table.

.

.

I checked the school magazine the next week, and in the advertising section it read: New this season in Tokyo! And above was a picture of the glasses Karin wore.

.

.

**End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

I felt so happy with myself this weekend. Not only was I able to kick up my grades, but everyone, including the popular kids, had started reading the school magazine for some reason.

I was in my room working on my homework when Neji popped in. "Have you seen my leather jacket?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Why do you want it?" I didn't mean to pry, but Neji wasn't the type to care about appearances. Father had bought the leather jacket for him when he had a conference that he forced Neji to go to with him.

"Nothing, some of the classmates just decided we needed a break." He was fidgeting. A lot, I noticed. "It's just a get together."

"Is Tenten going with you?"

"Y-yeah." For the first time in my life, I heard Neji stutter.

I felt bad that Tenten hadn't told me. Seemed like I was always getting left out when it came to get togethers.

"There's leftovers in the fridge if you or Hanabi get hungry," and with that, he left.

.

.

I took a stroll out of the Hyuuga compound.

As I walked past the ramen shop, I saw a figure that looked so much like Sasuke… No it _was_ Sasuke, and he was walking towards me. I stopped.

"Staring much?" he folded his hands in front of his chest, which was very much exposed. He had several buttons on his shirt undone, and on top of that, he looked like he had just gone for a jog. Very sweaty.

"I…um… W-what are you doing here?" I asked, feeling embarrassed. He saw me gawking.

"I've been told they sell the best ramen here," he shrugged. "So, what's the princess doing away from her castle?"

"I'm g-going for a walk." Did he just call me a princess?

"So, I'm guessing you're bored of being locked up, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"How 'bout I pick you up for the bonfire tonight at six?"

"Wait, what?"

"Unless it's your bedtime at six, I don't see a reason not to," he smirked, as if daring me to say no.

_Say no, you can't go out at night, remember? Say no, say no, say no._

"O-okay."

"Good. I'll pick you up."

He left before I could ask him if he knew where I lived.

.

.

I hugged my baggy jacket closer to myself. I suspected it was going to be really cold there. _Or you're just self-conscious._

I had little faith in Sasuke's coming. I mean, he didn't know where I lived, and he didn't tell us to meet somewhere, or ask me for my number. _Maybe I'm over-thinking things._

Honk! I heard the horn of a motor.

That's when I realized Sasuke knew where I lived. Should I be frightened?

Neji hadn't gotten back from his get together yet, Hanabi was still doing her homework and father was still at work, so this was the perfect time to sneak out.

I picked up my backpack and climbed out my bedroom window, being careful not to alarm the guards outside.

Sasuke was riding on a power bike; I felt a bubble of excitement in my chest. I had never ridden on one before.

I sat on the back seat of the bike and held onto Sasuke as he drove off.

.

.

The wind combed my hair. I decided I loved this method of transportation, I loved the feeling of the wind in my face. I rested my head on Sasuke's back, and I smiled.

Soon after, Sasuke parked in front of the carnival. Thousands of people were there, everyone had a peculiar reason as to why they came. It was not at all what I imagined the place would look like. No, it was better than I had imagined.

As we walked inside, I clung on to Sasuke's shoulders; he didn't seem to mind at all. My breath caught on in my throat, it was as if the stars were talking to me, they seemed to sparkle at the beat of the drum, and it was magnificent. There was something to look at everywhere I turned: the gaming machines, the street performers, all kinds of sweets being sold outside. That's where I was heading to before…

"Wait," Sasuke grabbed my hand, "we are not going there yet."

He headed towards a bulky man in a funny ghost costume handing tickets out to the people lined up, and I followed behind him. "Two tickets to the haunted mansion," he said, the man handed him the tickets as Sasuke handed him cash.

"W-what?" I realized that my hands where still clutching to Sasuke's shirt.

"Scared?" Sasuke asked, looking very amused.

I shook my head. I was scared, of course, but I wasn't going to admit that to Sasuke.

_It's just a costume and a lot of makeup, Hinata; it's all just fake,_ I told myself over and over again as I walked into the mansion.

.

.

Deep inside the forest, I realized the haunted mansion wasn't just a place to scare people, or a bunch of actors wearing makeup and costumes. No, it was all too real for me. Apart from the fact that it was a competition that Sasuke asked for, it was the sickest thing you could ever think of as entertainment. It was like every time I moved, something was moving with me, and I wondered if people ever died here, because it looked a lot like a grave yard right then.

So I did the only thing I could think of in this dire moment, I hid in the bush from every scary creature, even Sasuke. Ever since we entered the forest, Sasuke had taken every opportunity he had to scare me. This was not my day at all.

I felt the presence again, I panicked. The forest was closing up, the thing was getting closer. I tried to run, but my leg wouldn't move. It got closer, and...

"Boo!"

I screamed.

"Seriously, Hinata, you should have told me you were terrified of this stuff," Sasuke said, not even trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"H-how could y-you?" He had been the one scaring me all along?

"Let's go, we don't want to get left behind," he changed the subject, holding a hand out to me.

I hesitated for a moment, but I wanted to go home, so I got up and let Sasuke lead me out of the forest to the finish line.

.

.

Sasuke handed me another teddy he just won from a game, again. I had never felt so special in my life.

"Oh my, you guys make such an adorable couple," a middle-aged woman said to Sasuke and me.

_Wait, do Sasuke and I look like a couple?_

"I…w-we're not…"

"I know," Sasuke hugged me closer to him. She walked in the other direction smiling.

"W-why did you say that?" I asked. I knew I should've untangled Sasuke's hand from my wrist, but I didn't want to.

"Say what?" Sasuke asked with a cool expression on his face, as if being here together, like a couple, was normal.

"N-nothing."

If I knew one thing about Sasuke, it was that he was an expert at changing the subject.

"Hey," he said, and I turned my face to look at him. He handed me candy floss. _Yumm_.

.

.

Just when I thought the night was finally over, Sasuke handed me another candy, a heart-shaped candy.

"Thanks," I said as I began licking it. "How come I didn't see you eating any candy?" I asked Sasuke.

"I don't like sweet things," Sasuke said dryly.

"Okay."

.

.

Sasuke dropped me off at my house at almost midnight. I didn't think I had ever been that happy until then.

"Thanks for, um, taking me to the carnival," I blushed. He handed me my bag and the cuddly bear he had won for me. I had to convince him to keep the rest, I didn't think I could sneak them into my room without my father asking where I had gotten it.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep the rest?" he asked, getting off his bike.

"Yeah."

He walked towards me and put a flower in my hands, "Here." His hands left mine. They felt so warm.

"T-thanks."

"Hey, we should go out again," Sasuke suggested. That's when I noticed his face was inches from mine. And before I could think of my reply, our lips locked.

I felt butterflies in my tummy.

"I'll see you on Monday," he whispered in my ear.

"I…I-I…"

"Goodnight, Hinata," he said, before getting onto his bike and driving away.

Then I regained my consciousness. And I realized Monday is the day the magazine had to print out something.

_I'm doomed._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…

It was Monday, another reason to be afraid. I finally did it, I had written in the school magazine about Sasuke's dislike for sweets. I knew that was too small for me to worry about, but I worried anyway.

I couldn't say I was in love with him after the date we had on Saturday, but I couldn't say that I didn't feel _anything_ for him, either.

So I decided to hide from him. Again. When he walked through the halls, I hid in the girl's bathroom. While he ate in the lunch room, I ate in the school yard. And when we had classes together, I pretended to be both blind and mute.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the popular girls' most secret place—like they didn't already know it wasn't that secret anymore—they sat together in a circle, talking about the new discovery: the fact that Sasuke didn't like sweet things.

"So, it's settled then. We are now officially Sasuke's fan girls," Ino said to the rest of the group. They all agreed.

"I still can't accept that those dorky journalists got information about Sasuke before we did!" Sakura fumed.

"Yeah. Me, too," Jin agreed with her.

"If there was anything about him to be found out, I would be the _first_ to find it," Sakura insisted. "That's why I think all this is fake."

"Guys," Karin looked around at the others, a little bulb clicking on in her head, "we could use this to our advantage."

"How?" Ino asked.

"If the gossip section nerd is telling the truth, we could gain Sasuke's affection be using this valued information."

_When did a person's taste buds suddenly become valued information?_ I thought.

"You mean _I_could gain Sasuke's affection," Sakura remarked confidently.

"Oh yeah? I'm going to make Sasuke ask me out to the dance next week," Ino asserted, and both she and Sakura pouted, taking opposite directions and stomping out.

"Guys!" Karin ran after them.

.

.

I sighed in relief. I had managed to dodge Sasuke for a whole day. I shoved my books into my locker.

"Hey."

I froze.

"I didn't do it!" I blurted out.

Sasuke raised a brow. "What?" he asked.

"N-nothing," I looked at my shoes. "H-how are you?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, shrugging his shoulders. "Hinata, will you-"

"Hey, new kid!" Kiba strutted over to us. He looked like he was about to strangle Sasuke. "You don't mind if I steal Hinata for a moment, do you?"

"Hn," was all Sasuke said in response.

_What does that mean?_ I wondered.

"Talk to you later," he told me.

As soon as Sasuke left, Kiba demanded, "What was he saying to you?"

"I d-don't know," I said truthfully.

.

.

I changed into my sportswear for P.E period.

"Now listen up, youthful people!" Guy-sensei called to us with a wide grin on his face. "The team captains are Tenten and Sakura! Pick your teams!"

Progressively, Tenten and Sakura picked their teams, until only me and Karou were left, praying we don't get picked last. And I totally understood why no one wanted to pick me. I sucked at sports, I was too slow and I had wobbly legs. Karou simply couldn't throw. She had knocked down one of her teammates during a game, and the girl had to be rushed to the hospital.

"I pick…um…Hinata," Tenten finally said.

.

.

We were down two points and Tenten was getting frustrated.

"_PASS THE BALL, CLARA!"_ Tenten shouted for the umpteenth time. I had never seen her this angry before, and I had to admit that right then, I was a bit scared of her. After bouncing the ball for what seemed like an hour, Clara finally passed to Tenten.

I just stood there. It was not like anyone noticed, anyway. It was not like they were going to pass to me, anyway.

Tenten played, almost scored. Sakura got the ball instead, and Tenten mistakenly threw the ball to me.

_What the…_

I had to score. I almost did it.

"Hey, baggy!" Sakura called. I had a feeling she was talking to me, so I looked back. Big mistake. "You actually think you're going to score? Even if you do, it's not going to change anything!"

Those words hurt me more that I could even imagine. Never mind the fact that she was actually talking about me scoring, all I kept thinking of was the magazine. I wanted that to change everything, but she was right. Nothing changed.

Everyone went silent, to see if I would actually score. I knew Tenten said something, but I did not care to listen. I backed away from the net, facing Sakura. She was right: scoring a goal would not change anything.

I threw the ball at Sakura, I hit her head, and she went flying backwards to the ground. All her teammates ran to help up a very angry Sakura, and it was obvious she had a broken nose.

"You will pay for that!" Sakura yelled, picking up the ball that hit her and standing up. She readied her stance.

_Oh no_, I panicked.

Smash.

.

.

I woke up in the nurse's office. My head was throbbing. I turned to get up, and I noticed Sasuke sitting in the chair next to me.

"W-what happened?" I asked, trying to get up, but I failed miserably at it. I lied back down with a grunt.

"You got knocked out by Sakura," he said simply.

_Wait, what is he doing here?_

"Oh…," and that's when I realized how short my sportswear was.

"Good, you're awake!" the nurse said, as she walked into the room. Looking between Sasuke and me, she smiled, "Oh, isn't this cute!"

"N-no, it's not… w-we're not…," it felt like déjà vu.

"Guess I don't have to wait anymore," Sasuke got up and walked out the door, his expression unreadable.

Somehow, I didn't want him to leave.

"Bye!" the nurse said cheerfully. Turning to me, she asked, "So, are you ready to go home?"

"Y-yes," I got up. "When did classes end?"

"About an hour ago."

_So Sasuke waited here for an hour?_

"T-thanks."

"Bye!" she waved. "And don't come back again!"

.

.

I got inside biology class the next day when I heard my phone beep. It was a text from Tenten.

"_How are you feeling?_"her text read.

"_Good, how was the game?_"I texted her back.

"_Not the same without you. Listen, I heard Sakura and her girls are planning to get back at you somehow…_"

Oh.

"…_So watch your back._"

"_Okay I will._"I put the phone away.

.

.

Meanwhile, I noticed that Sasuke wasn't in school the whole day.

And I also noticed the dresses both Ino and Sakura wore were extra short today, and a disappointed look was on their faces when Sasuke didn't show up.

"How did you do it?" Kiba asked suddenly, joining me from nowhere.

"Do what?" I asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about. Kiba was the only one I felt I could talk with, and I rarely stammered around him.

"I mean, how did you get that information out of the new kid?" he clarified. _New kid_, like Sasuke was some kind of disease.

"Shhh, don't talk so loud," I shushed him. "I don't want people to know I'm the editor for the gossip section." Even though I didn't like the fact that I couldn't say what I did out loud, or the fact that I was using people's secrets to make something out of my section, I still loved the sound of editor on my tongue.

"What's so bad if people actually find out who writes the gossip section they love so much?" Kiba demanded, but in a low tone. "Think of all the perks you'll get once they find out," he encouraged me.

The truth was, I didn't want _perks_.I just wanted to write. And besides, if everyone found out, I was going to get more hates than I likes. Not just from Sasuke's fan girls, but also from Sasuke, and some other people who adored their privacy. And the last person I wanted to hate me was Sasuke.

"I didn't know your cousin and Tenten were dating," Kiba snapped me away from my thoughts.

_Neji and Tenten?_

"Hinata!" Tenten ran over to us.

"Tenten," I said in surprise.

"Nice, Tenten. Once, you were at the losers' table, and now you're hanging out with the jerk itself," Kiba said jokingly, but inside I knew he wasn't. Kiba had been on the sports' team before, but once Neji had been appointed captain, he had kicked Kiba out for some reason. Apart from that, we didn't hang out together just because we hated the popular people. But that was before.

"I'm right here, you know?" Neji stepped beside Tenten, and he immediately jumped to the defensive, "And we aren't dating. We're just friends."

"Right," Kiba droned sarcastically.

"Okay, got to go to class! See you later, Hinata," Tenten rushed off, sensing the stale air.

"Y-yeah. Me, too," I said my goodbyes. I didn't want to be there when they fought either.

.

.

I walked to my locker and I found someone in front of it, like he was waiting for me.

"S-Sasuke?" I realized it was him as I got closer. That was when I noticed he didn't look happy at all. I later found out the reason why.

Sasuke was reading what looked like the school magazine. That's when he acknowledged my existence by looking up at me, and at that moment, my heart stopped. He looked hurt.

Oh god.

.

.

**I wanted to give a special thanks to** **Slytherstein for editing the story for me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened on Monday. Sasuke had already read the article I wrote. He walked me home that day, but he had refused to talk to me. I wondered if he knew.

My mind was lost in thought as I took my homework out of my bag and stretched my legs on my bed.

Knock!

Neji walked into my room uninvited. "Hinata, your dumb friend is waiting for you outside."

_Couldn't he at least let Kiba in?_ I asked myself, but of course, I knew it was impossible for Neji to be civil.

"Okay."

I got up and went downstairs, but when I opened the door, it was not Kiba who was there to greet me, but Komic geek.

"Hiiiii!" she said cheerfully. I could tell this was a very good day for her.

"H-hey," I said nervously, feeling very underdressed. I was wearing my nightgown. As I let her in, I asked, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you," she replied.

I led her to my room so we could have some privacy. Taking a seat on the chair by my computer table, asked, "W-with what?"

"With your writing! Duh!" she grabbed a collectable I had picked up from the beach and began to examine it. It was a rare stone I had found after my dog died, so it kind of reminded me of him.

"Oh," I said, still deep in thought.

"First of all, we need to get more information on Sasuke," she said, like she was the one doing all the dirty laundering.

"H-how?" I was not looking to going on a date with him again just to get some new secret out of him. I already felt horrible the first time.

"Our sources say he's going to be at Konoha Club this evening," she informed me giddily.

"K-Konoha Club? B-but aren't we too young to enter?" I pressed my index fingers together.

"I know," she said with a smile.

_I don't like that smile_.

.

.

We were at the front entrance of the Konoha Club and standing right before us was a bulky man dressed in a suit who I assumed to be the bouncer.

Before we got to the club, Komic had gotten fake ID cards for both of us and a change of clothes.

She no longer looked like a nerd. Gone were her glasses and down-dressed look. She wore a strapless tank-top and shorts.

I was now wearing a short dress that barely covered my legs, which was extremely uncomfortable. My hair was packed up and curled. The hair dresser said it made my face come out more.

"Your ID," the bouncer spoke in a very deep voice.

I automatically stretched my hands to the bouncer, holding my ID card out like Komic and I had practiced several times. I was extremely nervous.

"Go in," he removed the rope that separated us from the club.

.

.

The moment I entered the club I was hit with the smell of alcohol and sweat.

"There he is!" Komic said, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down like a five-year-old child who had just gotten candy.

I looked at where Komic was pointing, and I saw Sasuke sitting on a long stool in front of the bar connected to the night club. His face was downcast, so I couldn't see him clearly.

"We should go get a drink," Komic dragged me by the hand and made her way to the bar. I could tell she had been here many times before.

A drunk man came up and started hitting on Komic. She dealt with him rather well, though. It was becoming more and more apparent how used she was to this sort of thing.

"No, get out," Komic did not even spare him a look.

"What about you?" he referred to me.

"N-no," I mumbled.

He grunted and stumbled away.

"Here," Komic handed me a drink.

"N-no, I don't drink."

"Okay, suit yourself," she shrugged.

Komic emptied the whole glass in her mouth. After a pregnant pause I decided to break the silence while we watched Sasuke.

"What's y-your real name, K-Komic?"

She looked surprised that I asked her that question. Finally, she said, "Megumi. You know, you're the first person to ever ask me that." She absently inspected her drink.

"W-what about your friends?" I pressed on.

"Friends?" she said it like it was a foreign word. "You think someone as freaky as me has any friends?"

"Well, I think freaky is good," I told her.

She put her drink on the table, not even responding to my question. "I have to pee," she said abruptly, and rushed to the bathroom.

"O-okay," I sighed.

"Hey, baby," the drunk guy from earlier returned, whispering in my ear. "Forget your friend, what about you and I-"

"I'm not going home with you," I interrupted.

He grabbed my hand roughly, saying through clenched teeth, "I'm not asking, darling."

"N-no," I was panicked.

"Let go of her," a not very drunk Sasuke was suddenly beside us.

"Or what?" the drunkard challenged.

"This."

Without giving the drunken fool a chance to defend himself, Sasuke threw the guy across the bar.

Everyone crowded around, waiting for a fight to start, but they were disappointed when the drunken guy got up, fear the only emotion visible in his eyes, and he ran out the club.

"Sit," Sasuke said shortly, and I obeyed.

I didn't recognize this side of Sasuke. Not that Sasuke was always a happy-go-lucky person or something, but I never pictured him as the street-fighter type.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned me.

"I w-was…my friend forced me to come," I said immediately, and for a second, Sasuke looked like he didn't believe me.

"And where is that friend now?" he interrogated. He looked like he was going to scold me.

_Wait, aren't I the one supposed to be asking questions?_

"Uh…," I couldn't tell him I was here with Megumi. I had to think of something, fast. "What about you?" I countered. "Why are _you_ here?"

He looked down at the glass Komic had left for me and began inspecting it. For a moment, I didn't think he heard had me. Or if he did, I didn't think he was going to answer my question.

"It's the anniversary," he finally said, and it was obvious he was trying to force a nonchalant tone.

For a moment I waited for him to continue his sentence, but he looked like he was drowning in sadness. I started to rethink asking him the question.

That was when he finished his sentence, "It's the anniversary of my parents' death."

He got up and walked away before I could ask him anymore questions.

.

.

"Where is he?" Komic demanded, brushing through people as she looked for Sasuke.

After coming out of the toilet, Komic had noticed our source of information, Sasuke, was gone.

"It's like he disappeared off the face of the earth!" she exclaimed in frustration.

After what Sasuke had said to me just minutes before, I decided to tell him I was the one who owned the gossip section in the school news magazine.

Yes. I had to.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I remember in chapter 2 where I made Hinata's pen name her real name, and I just realized that it could prove an obstacle for Hinata. If she writes it will be in her real name and the people who know her will probably freak (especially Sasuke). So I knew the best thing to do would be to remove her name from there, but nooo, I've decided writing a whole chapter will be easier. So in this chapter I'm going to explain why I used Hinata's real name as her pen name.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

…

I felt like I was being punished by some unmentioned power somewhere. In the school hallway, Sakura _mistakenly _pushed me. In Math class, Sakura's bad straps _mistakenly _slapped me. In the lunch room, Sakura's soda _mistakenly _poured on me.

I was currently standing in the girl's bathroom trying to get the pink liquid off my outfit.

"Hinata, don't let them get to you," Temari said. She had followed me to the bathroom and would not stop asking me questions.

"I'll miss you, Temari, but I don't think I'm going to make it to the end of the school year," I said as tears spilled down my face. Temari looked like she was about to burst into laughter. "It's not funny, Temari."

"You think this is bad?" Temari asked, wetting the towel with more water to get the stain off my dress. "I know you, Hinata. You are a strong person inside."

_Yeah, inside, I can't even stand up for myself._

"I h-have to go home," I said, trying to stop the tears from rolling from my eyes.

I had tried to get in touch with Sasuke, but I later found out that he was not in school that day. _Maybe he'll be here tomorrow._

.

.

The longest arrow of the clock moved to another second. I sighed. _Four more minutes and I'll be out_, I thought as I tapped the on my desk with my hands.

I'm not usually this eager to get out of a lesson, but ever since yesterday, Sakura had been using every chance she could to torture me.

I looked behind me again. There she was just talking to her friends. She hadn't picked on me for a whole day.

_Maybe she's forgotten,_ I thought. But I was wrong.

The moment Sakura's eyes met mine, she gave me a smile. A smile that said: I'm not done with you yet.

"Hinata," Kiba waved his right hand in front of my face. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah."

_No._

"You sure?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Yes."

The bell rang and I got up from my seat, walking to my next class, Biology.

.

.

"Okay, everyone, settle down," Kakashi Hatake said dryly, not looking up from his _Ichi Ichi Paradise_ book. Sometimes I wondered what was in it.

Everyone scrambled around for their seats, and I sat at the back of the class and brought out my textbook.

"You're late," Kakashi said to the boy who was just then stumbling through the doorway, and I realized he was talking to Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke took the seat next to me, and my heart skipped a beat.

Sasuke looked like he had just rolled out of bed, which I admit made him look kind of…cool? No, hot.

"H-hi," I decided to start a conversation with Sasuke, if only I could stop stuttering. After what felt like an hour of silence, I sunk deeper into my seat and thought, _Maybe he doesn't want to talk to me._

"Hey," he finally said, not turning his eyes from the biology book.

I sighed. Maybe he really didn't want to talk to me.

.

.

I walked to the fifth isle at a public library, where Megumi said we would meet. I had to decide on what to write about in the magazine. I took a seat next to Komic.

"Are you going to tell me about what happened at the club while I was away?" Megumi asked almost immediately.

After we left the place a few nights ago, Megumi would not stop asking me about it.

"N-nothing happened."

"Okay," she dropped the topic. "With the new dance coming up next Friday, we have to get some behind-the-scene look at what the theme will be, and some really hot juicy gossip on who Sasuke's taking to the dance." Megumi right now sounded like she was on the radio.

"O-okay," I jotted down her words, but my mind was elsewhere.

_Who will Sasuke take to the dance? Ino or Sakura?_

"Oh, and as an extra, Tsunade will write your pen name _Hinata_ for next week's magazine," she said excitedly.

My eyes snapped open. Did she just say my real name will be used in the next issue?

Unlike any other school magazines, the names of the writers weren't shown on their articles, and people just used pen names because it was fun.

I knew it had been a bad idea, using my real name as my pen name, but I just wanted people to remember my name for once, even though they thought it wasn't my real name.

"S-she can't do that!" I said, standing up from my seat. I had to get to Tsunade before the school closed. Imagine the horror of that day when everyone saw my name written under my article.

"Where are you going, Hinata?" Megumi asked, running after me. I didn't bother explaining it to her, I just had to get to the office.

.

.

"Pull me in," Megumi said.

We ended up climbing through the window because the school had already closed down. I pulled her inside; thankfully, she landed safely on Tsunade's desk.

"I think it's on her laptop," Megumi said.

"B-but we don't know her password."

"Wanna bet?" Megumi went over to the desktop and started typing on the keyboard, and in no time at all, she logged into Tsunade's laptop with ease.

"H-how did you do that?" I asked, astounded, and Megumi just smirked.

"You mean her password? That's easy, her favourite drink," she said like it was something so easy to do. I guess it was, everyone who worked here knew of Tsunade and her drinking habits.

We scanned through Tsunade's laptop as fast as we could.

"I can't believe it, the old hag doesn't even arrange her files in alphabetical order," Megumi said with an annoyed expression on her face.

And she was right: because of that, it was very hard to find mine.

"Found it," Megumi said almost immediately.

"N-now all we have to do is change my name," I said excitedly.

Megumi pressed the backspace button, and deleted my name. "Now, what should we change it to?" she asked.

I wondered if Tsunade would be angry once she found out we tampered with her laptop.

"Um…," I wasn't really good with names.

"What about Candy Girl, that's the way you looked at the club," Komic suggested.

I blushed, I didn't really think I looked like that. But, I agreed, "Y-yeah."

.

.

I thought I had finally given up on the search for Sasuke after a few days. He was just nowhere to be found, or he was simply ignoring me when I was with him.

But when I saw him getting his books out of his locker, I knew I had to talk to him before he left.

"S-Sasuke!" I called.

"Hn?" he looked at me. I had never really seen him look this tired before.

"I h-have to tell you something."

_Here goes…_

"I'm-"

Ring!

Sasuke answered his phone; it was a text. He looked at the screen for a short while, before putting it back in his pocket. "I have to go," he said, before turning and exiting the hall.

"O-okay," I muttered. _Maybe I'll tell him later._

"You talked a lot with Sasuke today," Tenten said, suddenly appearing at my side.

"W-what?"

"You always disappear right after school."

I turned to face her fully. _Does she know?_

"And you seem so interested with Sasuke's fan girls," she continued.

_Should I sneak away when she's not looking?_

"I think you're the mystery writer for the gossip section," she said finally.

I gasped, "W-why would you think that?"

"I'm right, aren't I?"

I knew that I could just tell Tenten and make her promise she wouldn't tell anyone else, but I didn't know where we stood as friends.

"N-no," I started walking to my next class, but she followed behind.

"You know I don't care if you are or not, but promise me you wouldn't write about something you're going to regret later."

I stopped.

"Like if I write about you?" I asked.

"Y-yes."

"You don't have to worry about that. We're friends, aren't we?" An idea suddenly popped in my head. "It's not like you started hanging out with me because you wanted to get Neji's attention… No, you wouldn't do that."

Tenten flinched.

Bingo!

"I'll see you later," I walked to class, leaving Tenten standing in the hallway.

I wasn't going to write about Tenten, and I didn't care either whether she liked Neji or not, I just wanted to make sure she kept quiet. _Not like she was going to say anything._

.

.

The next day at lunch I caught Sasuke outside the schoolyard. That brought back so many memories, the beginning of our complicated relationship; it probably is fate that it will end here.

"S-Sasuke," I sat beside him, informing him of my presence.

"Sorry about rushing off like that," he said as he turned to me. "I had an emergency at home."

_I thought he said his parents were dead?_

"W-was it something bad?" I asked.

"No, my brother just couldn't find his suit," he said it as if he was remembering something that annoyed him. "Itachi…," he shook his head.

"Oh," I almost laughed in relief.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" he asked, sitting up a bit.

_That I have a crush on you_…

"You see, it's very important that you know that I-"

"I know."

"You do?" I blinked. _How did he know I wrote the article? _"And you're not mad?"

"Why should I be?" he looked confused.

Without thinking about it, I leaned in and kissed him. The least I expected from Sasuke was to stop talking to me, probably scream at me a little, but instead, he kissed me back.

Then I heard a gasp.

I turned and saw that, gaping at us, was Sakura. She looked at me with this expression on her face, I couldn't tell what it was but I knew I was in a lot of trouble.

_Why can't I just kiss him in peace?_

.

.

**I really hope that this chapter really explained everything. And I added Itachi! At first I didn't know what to do with his character. I guess I have to start writing authors notes now right?**

**Anyway I would like your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning!**

**For you all who think Sakura is a smart or independent human being. Then you're probably not going to like this chapter because Sakura isn't.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

…

"S-Sakura, wait!" I tried to stop her from going back into the lunch room.

I knew I shouldn't be worried about what she thought about me and Sasuke, but I was. If it wasn't bad enough that Sakura thought me interesting enough to bully—why would she even care about something like that? Compared to her, I'm dust—but now that she saw me with her _new love interest_, I was as good as gone.

"You know what?" she turned and looked at me.

I sighed, at least I didn't have to worry about her telling her friends anytime soon.

"I was going to forget about what you did to me in the gym, but now…," she gave a sly smile, "…you're as good as gone."

She snapped her fingers, as if to say: _That's right, I said it_. And then she walked back into the lunchroom.

.

.

Kurenia stood tall in front of the class as she thought about the play _Romeo and Juliet_. I admired her confidence and sometimes wished I could be half as beautiful and as bold as her.

"So, that will be your homework," Kurenia said. "Class dismissed," she rounded off.

_If only I heard what she said_, I thought as I got up.

"Hinata, do you have a minute?" Kurenia addressed me. She had been my tutor in first year, when my grades were really bad.

"Y-yes," I walked towards her desk.

"The Konoha High School dance is the most important dance in this school to celebrate the year Konoha was built," she paused. I was told this history several times before, and this would be my first time attending it, thought I wasn't sure if I would actually go or not. "That's why I'm asking you to be a part of my team."

"W-what team?" I asked.

"What I mean is, you are going to help recreate the dance next week," she explained, trying to hold back a smile.

_This is amazing! Kurenia just gave me an advantage, I could write about this in the gossip section._

"I can see you're as excited as I am."

_For a totally different reason_.

.

.

The committee stayed after school in the assembly hall, I was so excited to see who I would be working with, and so I arrived early. Some people started showing up and I had a chance to talk to them and see what their jobs were. Funny thing was that I hadn't seen anyone that was in charge of creating the theme. I wasn't worried, though. Maybe they were just late.

I looked at the door and every time people passed by, I would somehow wish it was them. _I hope they have an explanation for being late._

"Sorry I'm late, I had practice," Tenten said, walking into the hall.

I flinched. _Please, god, let it not be her_.

The other teammates already busy with their jobs, Tenten sat on the floor next to me. "I didn't know you were part of the committee," she remarked.

"I'm going in first, forehead girl!"

"In your dreams, wheel-barrel head!"

Ino and Sakura fell into the hall, both holding each other's hair.

"I'm here!" they both said at the same time.

"Good, now let's get started," Tenten got up and walked to the other side of the hall, I guess expecting us to follow behind.

"Did she just tell us what to do?" Sakura asked.

"I believe she did," Ino answered. I was stunned at how they acted like sisters sometimes.

"Should we torture her?" Sakura gave an evil grin; I shivered, hoping they wouldn't notice me.

"Don't even think about it," Tenten said, climbing off the podium; she got a piece of paper and pen. "Now, everyone write what you think the theme should be."

She gave a piece of paper to everyone. Ino wrote with seriousness, while Sakura squealed every now and then as she jotted ideas down. Tenten wrote with a blank expression.

I had a paper on my lap and a pen in my hands, but I couldn't think of anything to write.

When I looked over the assembly hall, all I saw was an empty hall.

Was it a bad thing that I couldn't think of anything for the school dance? Did Kurenia-sensei pick the wrong person?

"Finished!" Ino said, dropping her paper in the middle. Tenten did the same, followed by Sakura, and I just looked at my paper, my blank piece of paper.

I had been writing all my life and yet I couldn't even write one word. I was a failure.

"Hinata?" Tenten tried to remove the paper from my hand, but I held on.

"I… I haven't written anything yet."

"You don't have to write anything," Ino sounded annoyed that I was wasting her time. "You can just help decorate."

"Duh," Sakura butted in.

I finally let go of the paper, eager to see what everyone else wrote.

"Okay, let's get started," Tenten grabbed the papers. She scanned through them a moment, before stating, "Sakura, we aren't using your idea."

"Why?!" Sakura screamed.

"The pretty people party? That's not a reason to celebrate," Tenten said.

"Why, are you afraid you wouldn't get in?" Sakura said with a smug expression on her face. There are sometimes when I think Sakura is just so childish.

"Whatever, we'll continue tomorrow," Tenten yawned and walked out the door.

"Come back here, I'm not finished yet!" Sakura ran after Tenten.

I was relieved Sakura hadn't followed up on her promise to rid the world of my existence yet. I got up, ready to go home in peace.

"Hey!" Ino called.

_Please, let it not be me, let it not be me,_ I chanted over and over again. I kept walking, hoping she wasn't talking to me.

"Baggy," she finally said.

I stopped. _Yep, it's me_, I thought.

"Y-yes?" I answered, turning around slowly.

"You're in biology class, right?"

_Why is she interested?_

"The same class Sasuke is in?"

_Oh._

"Y-yeah." _Why did his name make me blush?_

She squealed, "Give this to him." She dropped a box of chocolate in my hands and jogged happily out of the hall.

I sighted in relief. Perhaps Sakura hadn't told her about me, yet.

_How am I going to survive this week with them?_

.

.

**The end**

**Thanks for reading this chapter, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

…

I thought helping decorate and finding the theme for the school would be a fun thing to do, but I was wrong. Tenten was the bossiest person ever. I know she's my friend, but sometimes she gets on my nerves.

Since she made herself the leader of the group and there was some unwritten law that she shouldn't do anything when her subjects were around, I had to do all the work since Sakura and Ino had just done their nails, just bought a new dress that couldn't even be touched and just did their hair for the dance.

"I don't like it, change the colour," Tenten said with a critical eye.

"B-but, you said…"

"I know, purple should be the theme colour," Tenten said, completing my sentence, "but I've changed my mind."

"T-then that means I'll have to go back to make a new banner. It will slow us down," I tried to reason with her.

"I know," she said flatly, picking up her ringing phone.

I got up the ladder to remove the banner, but was unsuccessful. The ladder started to shake and I fell flat on my face to the ground. I was just grateful I was barely a foot from the ground.

The people from the other group snickered like it was the funniest thing that had ever happened in the world, while Tenten was talking to someone on her phone. I guessed it was Neji, her phone had been ringing nonstop since she got here.

So far we were the worst group. All the other groups had almost or already finished their projects.

"C-can you help me get up Ino?" I asked, hoping she would at least hear me over the pop conversation they were having. And she did.

"Gosh, no," she said, her eyes not leaving her nails. "I wouldn't want to get my nails wet."

"Y-yeah. Me, too. I wouldn't want you to get your nails wet before the school dance," I said, getting up. "If we have a dance," I concluded under my breath.

"By the way, did you give that box I sent you to Sasuke?" Ino asked. I was surprised she was talking to me.

"Y-y-yes."

I didn't. What if he thinks it's from me? I didn't want Sasuke to think I was mushy, giving him chocolates when he said he didn't like sweet things. Even if I told him it was Ino, he'd think I was a pushover. Which I am.

"You asked her to give something to Sasuke?" Sakura looked infuriated at Ino.

I gulped.

"Well, yeah," Ino snorted. "Did you expect me to give it to him myself, and look desperate, like you?"

"Hey!" Sakura suddenly realized the insult in Ino's comment, and then she shot me an evil glare. A glare that I will later have nightmares about.

"What?" Ino said innocently.

I got the banner down and walked out of the hall.

.

.

I had gone back to the opposite side of the school, to the lady that decorates the banners.

I sighed at how many times I had to go back there, just to come back to find that Tenten had changed her mind about her idea. Plus the place smelled of chemicals and I had to cover my nose because of the dust that covered the floors.

But I had to do it, anyway. Kurenia believed in me, the school magazine counted on me, and the school would have my head if they didn't have any school dance this year.

I walked into the printing office and told the lady to change the colour to blue, hoping Tenten would like the idea.

"Seriously, when will you guys make up your mind?" the girl in front of me asked. She looked about the same age as me, and I guessed she was working a part-time job here.

I smiled. I really didn't know the answer to that question.

"You'll have to come back in a few minutes, you know the drill," she said with a bored expression on her face.

"O-okay," I said, walking out of the office. I really didn't want to sit inside like I had before, and probably die of too much chemicals in my lungs. It can happen!

.

.

School started the next day, and no matter how tired I was, I was so happy there was no group gathering today. Miraculously, Tenten liked the colour I chose, and everything was going smoothly.

I had no doubt the dance would be great, and I no longer doubted my ability to please Kurenia. So far, Sakura hadn't made any signs that she was going to get rid of me in any way. I guess I had luck on my side.

I dropped my bag on my desk and sat down next to Kiba.

"You look so tired," Kiba said to me.

"I know," I answered.

"Tenten?"

"She said I had to hold the banner to the sky until kami agrees it's the right colour."

"And what did kami say?" Kiba asked to ridicule me, but it wasn't funny to me.

"K-kami said I should go to sleep," I whispered with a stutter, just enough for Kiba to hear.

He laughed hysterically.

"Kiba, would you like to share something with us?" Iruka-sensei asked, not at all pleased with the fact that Kiba disturbed his lesson.

"N-no," Kiba stuttered_._

_Maybe I have an influence on him, after all._

.

.

Sasuke and I sat outside in the schoolyard at lunch. I felt much more comfortable being with him now that he knew my secret, despite Sakura and all.

"So, this dance you're talking about is next week, right?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Yeah, why?" I responded.

He took out a bead bracelet from his pocket and put it on my wrist. I was awestruck.

"T-thanks," I was pretty sure I was as red as a tomato.

"I thought I could somehow balance it out with the necklace you gave me," he said.

"W-what necklace?" I asked. _When did I give him a necklace?_

"The one you were talking about on Tuesday. You know, the day Sakura…"

"Oh," I now realized, Sasuke thought I was talking about a necklace instead of the school magazine. I was in trouble. "I l-like the bracelet," I said, changing the subject.

"Thanks, I made it myself," Sasuke said proudly.

I was happy Sasuke was giving it to me, and the fact that he made it made it even more special. Then I turned the back of the bracelet and saw the inscription on it. It read: _Hinata_.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked out of the blue.

"…"

My mouth was open, but no words came out. _Did Sasuke Uchiha just ask me out to the dance?_

"Hinata?" he looked rather impatient.

"Yes!"

I think I said it more than one time. It wasn't like he was proposing to me or anything big. According to me, the school dance was for people who had the time to waste their lives away, but going to the dance with Sasuke wasn't a waste of time.

Ring!

I answered my phone; it was a text from Tenten:

_**Come to the assembly hall. We have work to do.**_

I frowned.

_**I thought today was a free day, and I have classes.**_ I replied back.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked.

"T-Tenten."

"Neji's girlfriend?" he asked. Well, it was nice that Neji and Tenten's dating was confirmed.

The bell went off.

Sasuke picked himself up and then held a hand down to me. "Are you coming?"

"I…"

I didn't know whether to answer the text or just go with Sasuke, but I decided avoiding Tenten's wrath would probably be better.

"I'll meet you in class," Sasuke said, as if knowing what my answer was.

"O-okay."

I guess I had to answer Tenten's call now.

.

.

"Hinata, can you get me a bottle of lemonade?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

I turned back, holding the pile of goods in my hands and hoping they wouldn't fall. "Sakura, we don't have lemonade in school."

"I know," she smiled wickedly.

"I d-don't think I can go to the next street just to get you lemonade."

"Oh, don't worry. I could just send someone else, after I've told Sasuke's fan club about what you did," she threatened. She said it like it was a crime to kiss Sasuke.

"I…I'll do it."

.

.

The last week went far too slow for me. Not only did I have to do the whole dance theme myself, but I also had to run private errands for Sakura, and I hadn't seen Sasuke that much anymore.

But this week was the week of the dance, Sasuke asked me out and maybe I could tell him how I felt. Forget the fact that he didn't know I was the anonymous writer in the school magazine.

"Hinata!" Megumi disrupted my thoughts. She was running up to me, out of breath.

"H-hi, Megumi," I replied. "What's up?"

"No time to talk, we have to get those magazines," she pulled me along with her.

"W-what? Why?"

"Okay, you remember that time I told you about the printing of your name that Tsunade would be using for this week's issue?"

"Y-yeah. We changed the name, didn't we?"

"Yes, but somehow your name is on the cover of the magazine!" she said, out of breath.

I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. Everyone could be reading it right now. _Sasuke_ could be reading it right now.

"I-it's okay. We could just get the magazines from the stand," I said hopefully.

"That's another problem," she pointed to the empty stand_._

I couldn't believe it. Everyone had already gotten their copies.

.

.

**End**

**I really enjoyed writing this story. I wanted to make the whole story short so the next chapter will be the last chapter. Sorry for you guys that wanted it to be longer, and thank you all for you reviews and putting my story in your favourite list.**


End file.
